Stop bugging me!
by Mallet Percussionist
Summary: I'd just finished my maths homework when I typed this so watch out for the equations. Isn't supposed to be romance but try telling that to a love-sick friend.


Stop bugging me!

Naruto's not mine…the idea's not mine (at least I don't think so)…heck, even some of the quotes aren't mine! What DO I own? Let's see, I own the headache my brother gave me 5 minutes ago…does that even count?? Anyway, because I'm nuts, I have equations here and there so just…watch out.

Happy bugs - happy Shino - no biting

Unhappy bugs - unhappy Shino - biting

Dead bug - constipated-looking Shino - …forget it, just run.

Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of the head of the Hyuuga Clan, was running away.

Yes, for only 999.99 (or whatever currency you use), you can have a picture of the heir of the Hyuuga Clan in flight, complete with an expression of utter terror and fear.

Once again, we find our favourite female teammate of Team 8 running as if her life depended on it. Actually, it did. 'Why?' you may be asking. Well, let's go 1097 seconds back in time. For all of you out there who are like Pineapple Head (if you don't know who I'm referring to, then you need to get your brain checked) and think that it's not worth the effort to try and work it out, that's 18 minutes and 17 seconds.

Flashback

"Hinata, stop holding back, otherwise me 'n Akamaru'll get as lazy as Shika."

_Kiba, Kiba, Kiba…Do you not realise that if I don't hold back, you would probably be making a very close acquaintance with the ground on the other side of Konoha? Apparently not…_

Hinata sighed.

_Whatever happened to the respect I had for you?_

**W-w-wait a minute, Hinata once actually RESPECTED Kiba?? faints**

It was instances like these which made Hinata wonder what she'd done to deserve this cruel fate. She now had no doubt, whatsoever that all boys were classified as idiots.

Except for Naruto…

…but not Kiba.

No, not even Kiba was exempt from the category. Yep, even the so called 'genius' of the Inuzuka clan was an idiot at times and that was being nice. Knowing him, the stubborn fur-brain would nag her until they were both old with grey hair and retired, sooner if he hadn't been killed by his recklessness already. On the other hand, if she _did_ give it her all…

Hinata does not hold back - Hakke is used - Hiashi (curse him) berates her until the day he dies (and that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon).

"C'mon Hinata! What would Naruto say if he accidently heard that you were too scared to fight me?"

_Naruto-kun…accidently heard…too scared…fight Kiba-kun…_

After much thought and consideration (not to mention the twitches at the thought of certain mental images), Hinata decided to…drum roll…not hold back.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

Kiba and Akamaru, I would like you to meet my friend, the ground. The ground, I would like you to meed my friends Kiba and Akamaru. I'm sure you'll get along very well and will meet each other again someday.

_Yep, no matter what, girls kick butt. Jiraiya-sama was nearly killed twice._

She wasn't sure of one of the incidents but the other one had been clearly a show of female supremacy. She grinned at the thought.

"Hey, Hinata,"

Her head snapped up.

_Damn it! He's going to ask me to…_

"If ya still have the energy to smile, then how 'bout having a spar with Shino?"

_Too late! What do I do?? I'm already running low on chakra and Shino doesn't have a single hair out of place! He'll beat me!_

Cue the panicking…

_Unless…_

…and then the scheming…

…_I use the Hakke again…_

Hakke used - bug dies - Shino angry - Hinata dies

_Not to mention if Father finds out__ that I used one of the clan's most secret jutsu__…And I can't tell th__em that…they'll think me weak…c__an't be helped. Okay Hinata, tell them that…you have a…meeting with Father!_

"O-okay"

_What??Where did that come from??_

"Are you sure Hinata? You seem exhausted."

_Too right! I feel dropping dead right here and now._

"I'm n-n-not that tired…"

_NANI?? What's gotten into yourself to day?? Quick! Correct yourself!_

"I-I'm fine."

_Hinata__ Hyuuga! You are most CERTAINLY NOT FINE__! Why did you say that?? C'mon, it's not too late to back down!_

"Well, in that case…" With that, Shino attacked.

-1 minute later-

Still sparring…

-2 minutes later-

Still sparring…

-3 minutes later-

Still sparring…

-4 minutes later-

Still spar-

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

-ring

I think you people are smart enough to work out what happened. Hinata used Hakke and…you guessed it…some of the bugs went to meet the Bug God and Goddess. (Yes, there's a goddess. I don't write stories with all that crap about 'males being stronger then females'…unless Sakura's in it. Then it's a whole new topic.) Some of you may be asking how they died. No, they did not get squashed by the attacks. (Seriously, have you ever tried to squish a bug by using a light tap? You have? Did it die? Of course not! What? It did? Well then…THAT WAS NOT A LIGHT TAP!!) It helps if you understand the concept of the Hakke so…GO AND DO SOME RESEARCH!!

You're back? You understand? Good. What was that? You DIDN'T?? thumps head Why don't I ever have smart readers? Sighs The Hakke, also known as the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms according the American dub/sub (would someone please tell me the difference??), can shut down the opponent's chakra system if done correctly. What happens is, the user forcibly inserts chakra into their opponent's system and, as a result, can block or unblock the chakra points. Okay. That's cleared. NOW do you understand how the bugs died? Wait, don't answer that. Let me guess. It's a 'no' right? reader nods (me) goes to pharmacy and buys a bottle of aspirin

Hinata uses the Hakke on Shino. Shino WOULD have di-I mean…badly injured except for one thing. Bugs. The every single member of the Aburame clan is a host to literally hundreds of thousands of bugs which live just under their skin and Shino is no exception. When Hinata attacked him, using the Hakke, the bugs absorbed all the chakra. Thing is, some of them absorbed a little too much and yep. They went 'bye-bye'…leaving a very annoyed Shino. Okay, that was an understatement. Pretend that you have a thermometer (the ones which if you break them, you get mercury poisoning and turn 'as mad as a hatter'). Remember Sasuke? Y'know, the impatient idiot who just HAD to run off and make five of his peers risk their lives. (Did someone else also notice that they were all boys?) Pretend that his anger at Itachi (is it a 'she' or 'he'?) is 58˚C. Shino would be about…mercury explodes…yup. Get the picture? Good.

NOW do we understand why Hinata, daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan was running? No? Y'see, when you kill a member of the Aburame clan's bugs, s/he turns angry…VERY angry. If a member of the said clan is angry, you should be careful with what you say. (Naruto, I suggest that you don't even say a single word. Your 'ability' to be careful with what you say is like…asking Sakura to stop thinking about Sasuke. NOT gonna happen in a million trillion years. Nup. So don't even think about it.) However, if the clan member is angry at YOU…there would never be a better time to go for a jog. Hm, better make that a run...a very FAST run if you don't feel like having bugs crawling all over you. shudders

End Flashback

Random question: Did you even remember that there was a flashback? Anyway, Hinata was running. That should be enough to refresh your memory.

_Dammit! Shino's already catching up! He's gonna kill me! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna ge-_

"Hinata"

Insert screaming.

For those of you who are a little bit confused, here's an explanation on what's happened. Hinata has just been running for her life, away from Shino. While she was busy panicking and envisioning what would 'inevitably' happen, Shino had created a shadow clone (Jap translation needed here) and while Hinata kept her eye on the clone, the real Shino had sneaked up from the side. Anyway, back to the story.

"_Hinata_"

Said person goes mute with terror.

"_Hinata Hyuuga!"_

Hm, I think he's losing his temper.

"Yes?"

_He's gonna kill me…_

Shino sighed.

_I'm gonna die…_

"Hinata, would you _please_ stop fidgeting so I can retrieve my scout bugs which are currently trying to avoid being crushed to death?"

* * *

Second fic. I'd appreciate it if you could review but I'm not like some people who go ballistic about it so I don't really mind. twitches

Anyway, I know that the flashback's longer than the actual action but I couldn't exactly find a better way to close it so meh. shrugs


End file.
